


Soulmates Are Forever

by sperrywink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Draco gets a glimpse of Hermione's soulmark. It changes his life.





	Soulmates Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> Happy belated Solstice and Happy new Years!

When Granger slipped on the icy steps and her skirt was dragged up by the stone steps, and Draco saw a flash of soulmark tattoo on her left thigh, he immediately became obsessed. _His_ soulmark tattoo was on his left thigh. It couldn’t be the same, could it? His perfect match would be with a pureblood, wouldn’t it?

He’d always told himself he taunted Granger because of Potter, but what if he had been drawn to noticing her for a different reason, like a soulmate connection? Maybe it was fate, not hate. It just couldn’t be, though, could it? What would his parents say? Would they ever forgive him or would he be damaged goods to them? Would he have to be alone for the rest of his life? What would happen to the Malfoy name and legacy?

And suddenly blood status seemed silly to base a belief system on, not when it was _his_ soulmate match that might be in jeopardy. His parents were soulmates, and he wanted that for himself. His mother, in particular, raved to him about how wonderful it was to be with your soulmate. She would want him to find his, no matter who she was, he was sure of that. His father he was less sure about, though. But it also suddenly made sense why so few people found their soulmates, if soulmates could come from any walk of life, and you were hidebound by your beliefs. He couldn’t believe how blind he had been.

As these thoughts and worries swirled in his brain, he watched closely and observed. Her soulmark wasn’t revealed again in the next few weeks, much to his disappointment, but it was in an intimate spot, so he wasn’t surprised either.

Draco knew he couldn’t go up to Granger and demand to see her soulmark, it was taboo for one thing, and for another what if it was a match to his? What could he say? And suddenly the years of bullying didn’t seem so harmless anymore. He had called her a mudblood multiple times, for Merlin’s sake, let alone taunted her into decking him in fourth year.

He told himself it couldn’t be true, that it was a coincidence, but he couldn’t bring himself to mock her or call her names anymore. Finally, he just acted as if she was invisible. She didn’t seem to notice, which was kind of insulting.

But then finally, it happened again, this time right next to him and he got a clearer view of her soulmark. The Weasel was roughhousing with Finnegan and whatshisname from Gryffindor, knocking Hermione over and causing her skirt to roll up. As she was berating the Weasel, Draco’s gaze was transfixed on her thigh. It was a bloody match! What the hell was he going to do?

Finally, with a blush of embarrassment, Hermione adjusted her skirt so it was hidden once more, and got up to go to class, never even noticing Draco’s stupefaction.

He remained unmoving until the final bell, and even though he rushed to Charms, he lost Slytherin a point for tardiness.

He spent the class period stunned and distracted, but luckily wasn’t called on as he had no idea what they were doing in class today. In his mind he just kept seeing Hermione’s soulmark and was barely restraining himself from hyperventilating.

After Charms, he was free for the day, and after ditching Crabbe and Goyle, he strode outside so he could breathe in the crisp December air and have the hurt in his lungs clarify his thoughts. He breathed deeply until the lightheaded feeling began to dissipate, and then he knew he had to make a decision.

Deep down, he knew he wanted his soulmate, even if it was Granger. He ignored the part of him that said, especially if it was Granger, that it wasn’t because of Potter that his eye had always been drawn to her. He had had enough emotional shocks for one day, he couldn’t deal with any more honesty from himself; he had had enough honesty from the world today.

But how to make Granger see him in a different light?

He knew she hated him, and with good reason; he couldn’t just suddenly act nice to her, could he? That would definitely be suspicious, and she would think he had an ulterior motive, and while he kind of did, even he knew it would be crass to just be friendly to someone after years of bullying just because you saw their soulmark.

He couldn’t think of a way to get to know Granger without raising her suspicions, but he decided not to be rash for once, and waited and watched. He learned a bunch of tidbits about her. How she liked to nibble on her quills while deep in thought, how she wasn’t as obnoxiously waving her hand in class like in first year. She had obviously learned to restrain herself over the years; felt more confident in her skin. How she nervously twisted her hand in her skirt when she felt out of her depth.

And then miraculously they were assigned an Arithmancy project together for fifty percent of their grade, and Draco knew this was his opportunity. He could get to know her while doing the project together, and she could see he had changed. Or grown, or something like that. See that they could maybe be friends or more.

So instead of waiting for Granger to switch desks, he gathered his school supplies, and slid into the chair next to her to show his willingness to make this work. She was glowering at him, which wasn’t a good sign, but probably was to be expected. She said, “I’m not doing all the work.”

“Of course not. It’s a joint project, we need to work together.”

Granger’s frown deepened. “Okay. I agree with that. Have you thought of any topics that particularly interest you?”

And a light went on in Draco’s mind. So, he said, “Soulmarks and the Arithmancy of matches and how it differs from divination.”

Raising her eyebrows at his quick response, Granger nodded slowly. “That is an interesting topic, and we only brushed on it in class, so it will probably be approved. I didn’t think you’d be into soulmates, though.”

Seeing an opening, he replied, “My parents are soulmates. I want that for myself.” He stared into her eyes trying to convey his seriousness through intensity alone.

Granger blinked and another frown appeared on her face, but she nodded. “I didn’t know that. My parents are soulmates too.”

Going out on a limb, Draco admitted, “I think it’s worth waiting for your soul-match. Why settle for less?”

And Granger nodded again, her face clearing of doubt, and then the bell rang for the end of class. She said, “We should set up a schedule for meeting in the library to divvy up tasks and coordinate with each other.”

“How about Tuesdays and Fridays after dinner?”

Granger just slid her bookbag strap over her shoulder, and replied, “Works for me,” as she headed out the door.

Once she was out of sight, Draco let the smile he had been holding in, out. He had a good feeling about all this now. He had the opportunity to win his soulmate, and he was going to make the most of it.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Friday after dinner, Draco was practically whistling as he made his way to the library after dinner. He had suggested Fridays because he knew the library would mostly be empty, and he thought Granger would be more receptive to him with less of an audience. He hoped anyway. He had been looking forward to this all week, and had gleefully started his arithmancy project with possible equations and theories to investigate.

He wanted Granger to be impressed with him and receptive to him, and he suspected the easiest and quickest way was to be serious about his schoolwork. He wasn’t a bad student, in fact was third in their class behind Granger and a Ravenclaw, but once he knew it would be a struggle to beat Granger, he admitted he had put less effort into it, which is why he was third and not second. But he was willing to go all out if it got him his soulmate.

Granger was already at a table in the back, and Draco headed there, whispering “Hey,” when he was in hearing range. She looked up, looking a bit surprised that he had shown up, which he guessed was fair considering their contentious relationship, but then she smiled and nodded, and moved her books to make room for him, and his heart swelled. 

Granger had double-digit inches of notes on the topic, and Draco brought out his own research, happy to see they hadn’t overlapped too badly, and both seemed to be heading in the same direction with their thoughts on the topic. As two hours passed, Draco was happily surprised at how well their ideas messed, in fact. He figured this was why they were soulmates, and he was pleased to see confirmation that they would be good together. Finally, they had hashed out a schedule and divvied up the tasks, and agreed to meet the following Tuesday with their individual updates.

Draco felt like Merlin himself was smiling down on him.

Over the next few weeks, they worked on their project and Draco made the effort to get to know Granger. She was surprisingly easy to get along with, and when she laughed her whole face lit up. The more he got to know her, the worse he felt about the past. It became obvious why they were soulmates, but he still hadn’t figured out how to approach the topic of it with her. Still, he was ecstatic when after the third week, she said he could call her Hermione, which he eagerly did, and asked her to call him Draco.

And then of course, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had to go and ruin everything. He and Hermione were working on their project, laughing at a nerdy Arithmancy joke when Potter and Weasley came up to their table, and Weasley was already red in the face and fuming. He asked, “Hermione! How can you work with this tosser?”

Hermione straightened in her chair and the smile fell off her face. Still she gamely said, “We were assigned an Arithmancy project. I told you this.”

“You did not!”

“It’s not my fault that you don’t listen to me if it isn’t about food or chess.”

Weasley slammed his hands against the table. “I forbid you from working with him. He’s evil!”

Hermione stood up, her chair screeching backwards before Draco could even form a response. She was vibrating in anger. “You do not get to tell me what to do or who I get to do it with, Ronald Billius Weasley!”

And although Draco knew he should keep his mouth shut, a laugh erupted out of him and he asked, “Billius?”

“Fuck you, Malfoy!” Weasley exclaimed, pushing Draco in his chair. 

Before a true fight could break out, which was probably for the best as Ron had nearly a stone on Draco as well as five inches in height, the librarian Miss Pince was storming up to them. “Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I am disappointed in you! This is a library not a Quidditch pitch. Please leave now! All of you!”

Hermione glared at Weasley, as did Draco. He had barely gotten half an hour with Hermione! It wasn’t fair! But Miss Pince was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for them to pack up so she could escort them out of the library, so Draco packed up his notes and split the work quickly with Hermione. Weasley tried to grab Hermione’s arm, but she deftly out-maneuvered him and stormed out of the library ahead of all of them.

So, Draco was left with the Dunder-Twins, who turned on him the second they were out of the library. Potter said, “I don’t know what game you’re playing with Hermione, but don’t think we aren’t watching you, ferret-face.”

Even knowing he couldn’t take the both of them without Crabbe and Goyle to back him up, Draco rolled his eyes. “It’s a class project. We both want a good grade in Arithmancy. I’m sure you wouldn’t understand with everything being handed to you for being the Boy Who Lived, but some of us want to get by on our wits, not our mom’s.”

Potter paled unattractively, but it was Weasley who growled and slammed his fist into Draco’s face. He went down like a sack of potatoes with Weasley on top of him, and they were grappling with each other trying to get as many cheap shots into each other as they could. Draco knew he was coming off worse, but he wasn’t going to give up. 

As they rolled on the stone floor, Draco felt his pants rip as Weasley knelt on them, and then Weasley was being lifted off of him by the scruff of his neck by Professor Snape. Draco wiped the blood from his face and slowly stood up. Snape looked furious. “Two on one? Looks like you do take after your father, Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor and two days detention with me. Now go to your dorm and hope I don’t see you before tomorrow at six after dinner, or else it’ll be another ten points from Gryffindor.

Draco wanted to smirk at Weasley, who was protesting, but then he caught the look on Potter’s face, which was suspiciously blank. He was saying, “Come on, Ron. Let’s go,” and dragged him down the hallway, practically jogging away.

Snape looked at him and Draco could only shrug. Snape sighed, pinching his nose, but then took out his wand and pointing it at Draco’s face, said, “Episkey,” fixing his broken nose. He inspected his work and handed Draco a handkerchief, which Draco used to wipe away the remaining blood. “You need to be more circumspect,” he said, with a pointed look down at Draco’s pants. 

Looking down, he saw his soulmark was on display for all to see. He gave a quick look to Snape wondering if he suspected, but Snape was as inscrutable as always. Draco said, “Shit, and waved his wand saying, “Reparo,” fixing his pants. And then he started towards the dorm, not surprised when Snape paced him. Snape would want to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid again. Which admittedly, normally he would, but he had grander designs he didn’t want messed up now. He couldn’t risk being reckless.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next morning was Saturday, so Draco did what he often did, and got up early to practice on the Quidditch pitch before breakfast. After an hour in the cold and wind, he was flushed red when he stopped and headed back to a hopefully warm breakfast. Just as he got past the castle doors, a figure came out of the shadows and he started, until he realized it was Potter. Than he looked around for Weasley and cursed himself for not anticipating the ambush.

But Weasley didn’t come rushing out of the shadows as Potter asked, “How long have you known?”

Draco raised his eyebrows, and ignored Potter as he tried to push past him. Potter had the audacity to grab his arm, and as Draco glared at him, Potter again asked, “How long have you known?”

“Known what, Potter?”

“That Hermione was your soulmate,” Potter responded and Draco’s heart stopped.

He asked, “Did you tell her?” practically hissing.

“What? No!”

“You better not, Potter.” Draco was shaking with the feelings rising in him. If Potter broke the news before Draco had softened Hermione up, all might be lost.

Potter slumped, “Fuck, it’s true, isn’t it? I saw your mark last night, and I wanted to believe it was all a joke.”

“No joke, not to me.”

“So, you’re serious about Hermione? You hate her!”

“No, I hate you. I was an ass to her because she was a convenient target near you and I’m trying to mend those hurts, but I can’t do it if she suspects. I don’t know if she would continue to give me the time of day, regardless of our project. Promise me you won’t tell her, Potter!”

Potter looked over his shoulder and regret passed over his face. Draco had a sinking feeling as Potter said, ‘I don’t think I’ll have to.”

Draco quickly turned around to see Hermione staring at him stunned. He took a step towards her, but she bolted up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw tower, and Draco said, “Shit!” as he chased after her. She could move fast when motivated, it took all of Draco’s Quidditch moves and speed to keep up with her. He shouted, “Hermione!” as they reached the sixth floor which was mostly unused. She stopped abruptly and twirled to confront him as he skidded to a stop in front of her, breathing hard.

“How could you not tell me!”

“I didn’t want you to think it was only because we were soulmates.”

“But isn’t it?” She replied bitterly.

“No! I mean, yes, it’s what first woke me up, but I was resigned to going our separate ways after school and just ignoring you for the coming years, but then we were assigned our project, and I knew it was my chance to show you I’ve grown up. That I’m not the same bigoted brat I used to be. Finding you, finding my soulmate changes everything for me.”

Looking conflicted still, Hermione demanded, “Show me.”

Draco huffed out a laugh. “What? You know where it is, I’m not stripping in the hallway!”

Hermione’s head twisted frantically until she crowed in triumph. Taking his hand, which stunned him as he knew it was the first time they had touched not in anger, Hermione dragged him to an old classroom and practically shouted, “Alohomora,” at the door. It flew open with a slam, and she dragged him inside and then wordlessly slammed the door back shut. Then she crossed her arms, and said, “Well?”

Draco could feel the heat rushing to his face, and he said, “Oh, Merlin,” but then started undoing his Quidditch trousers with his gaze locked on Hermione’s. Finally, the laces were undone, and he shook his hips to loosen them further, and pulled them down, displaying his green underwear and his soulmark high on his thigh.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She took a step closer and her other hand reached out, and Draco was suddenly flushed for other reasons. She stopped, with her hand inches from his skin, and then looked at him with wide eyes. He bit his lip and nodded slightly, wanting her touch desperately, but not wanting to spook her by speaking.

She broached the last centimeters and traced his mark. He bit back a moan and she snatched her hand away and covered her face again. And then she was trying to bolt past him, but letting his trousers go, he grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. “Please, just give me a chance,” he whispered into her hair as she stiffened into a rigid board.

She was breathing heavily into his shoulder, and he knew how overwhelming it felt to find your soulmate, especially an unexpected one, so he tightened his hold and soothed a hand up and down her back. Finally, she straightened without bolting, so he let her go. She asked, “How can you be so calm?”

“I had months to get used to it.”

“You’ve known for months?” She gave him a look.

“Yeah, I suspected since before the Christmas break. But I only got confirmation in early February.”

“How?”

“Weasley and some his friends knocked you down roughhousing and I got a clear view of it. That’s when I knew for sure.”

“How could you not tell me?”

Draco sighed. “And how was I supposed to tell you? We were enemies.”

“And we’re not now?”

“I hope not. I mean I still hate Potter and Weasley, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re my future.”

Hermione scrutinized his face. “You mean that,” she said with wonder.

“Of course, I do. I told you. I want my soulmate no matter what. Sure, maybe it rocked my worldview to its foundation having you as my soulmate, but I don’t regret it. I’ll never regret finding you.”

Hermione looked at him for long seconds, and then finally she straightened her spine, and said, “Pull up your trousers.”

Draco complied, and asked, “Does this mean you’ll give me a chance?”

“I… yes. I’ll give us a chance. But you can’t betray me or Harry. War is coming, and I need to know you’ll be on my side.”

Taking a risk, Draco cupped her cheek and looked directly into her eyes. “I promise. My first loyalty is to you. Period,” and then he pressed a confirming kiss to her lips, which parted in surprise. He didn’t take advantage, but oh, how his blood sang with desire.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy. His family might revolt, the side of the Light might try to use him, but he would gladly navigate it all, if it got him Hermione forever. And then Hermione was pressing her own kiss to his lips, and he gripped her tight to his chest.

She whispered into his mouth, “Thank you,” and it was perfect.


End file.
